


Egg Nog

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair wants to know how it is that Oghren's drunk in the middle of the Dead Trenches...but that's not the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Nog

"We’re deep in the middle of the Dead Trenches, how in the Maker are you _drunk_ , Oghren?” Alistair demanded.

The dwarf chuckled. “Jealous?”

"Where are you getting the alcohol? There’s no alcohol in our gear, I know this for a fact."

"Key phrase there being ‘ _our_ gear’, Alistair,” Daniella quipped.

"You don’t have a problem with him being drunk down here?" Alistair asked.

"He’s been drunk since well before we left Orzammar, Alistair," she pointed out, "So what’s really bothering you?"

"The archdemon," Alistair admitted. "I mean, what if it makes its move on the surface before we can find Branka?"

Daniella sighed. “We can only pray to the Maker that that doesn’t happen, Alistair.”

"Why not try and slay the archdemon down here in the Deep Roads?" Oghren asked. "It certainly wouldn’t expect that."

Daniella glanced at Alistair as she answered Oghren’s query.

"The archdemon is surrounded by darkspawn," she replied. "And the only way to get past those darkspawn to get at it is with an army. And we don’t have an army backing us down here."

She carefully omitted the fact that neither Alistair nor she knew how to slay the archdemon.


End file.
